


His Touch

by thelosthours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom, themortalinstruments
Genre: M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosthours/pseuds/thelosthours
Summary: Magnus laced his fingers into Alexander’s hair, eliciting a small moan from the shadowhunter. Alexander liked it when Magnus, played with his hair, especially when they were making love. There was something about it that made Alexander feel loved. The kisses and light touches were Alexander’s ultimate weakness when it came to Magnus, his exceptionally good looks were just a bonus.





	

Magnus laced his fingers into Alexander’s hair, eliciting a small moan from the shadowhunter. Alexander liked it when Magnus, played with his hair, especially when they were making love. There was something about it that made Alexander feel loved. The kisses and light touches were Alexander’s ultimate weakness when it came to Magnus, his exceptionally good looks were just a bonus.   
  
Alexander sighed in contentment, biting his lip. His teeth piercing through, drawing blood. Magnus licked a stripe up one of the veins in Alexander’s neck and lightly blew cold hair on the spot his lips previously occupied. Magnus licked his lips to moisten them and went back to sucking sinfully on Alexander’s neck, pulling away every once in a while to examine his work, breathing heavily from lust.

Alexander moaned at the hot breath on his neck, longing for more than just the friction of his and Magnus’ jeans. Alexander bucked his hips unconsciously, grazing Magnus’ stiff member with his own, eliciting a growl from the warlock.

Alexander’s hands trembled by his sides.

“More!” Alexander pleaded. He had had enough teasing. He wanted Magnus, now. His pants had grown tighter and his bulge demanded to be released from the confinement of Alexander’s jeans.

Magnus chuckled and portaled them to the bedroom. “You’re so needy.” Magnus said, leaning in to place a small kiss on Alexander’s lips. “I love it when you’re impatient, Alexander.” Magnus added, placing his hands on the hem of Alexander’s shirt, pulling it off slowly.

Alexander huffed in annoyance and slapped Magnus’ hands away. “Just magic the damn clothes away, Magnus. Stop being such a tease.”

Magnus snapped his fingers causing the clothes to disappear and Alexander to sigh in relief, his man hood was finally free. He felt like he could breathe again. Magnus smiled at the happy, relieved look on his fiancé’s face. Magnus placed a hand on Alexander’s cheek and lightly stroked Alexander’s cheek with his thumb, their eyes never leaving the others.

Their stares were full of emotion, but the most noticeable one was love.

Magnus took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. “I love you, Alexander.” The words were soft, he felt that if he had said louder that it would break the intimacy of the moment and he didn’t want to do that. Times like these for him and Alexander were a rarity, they barely ever said the three words.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, placing a soft kiss on Alexander’s lips again. Alexander wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist and kissed him back; the kiss soft and full of love. Magnus walked backward, stopping when he felt the bed hit the back of his legs and threw him and Alexander down on the bed softly.

Alexander rolled them over so that Magnus was straddling him, neither of them pulling away from the kiss, for anything but air. Magnus laced his hands in Alexander’s hair again, tugging at the soft locks causing Alexander to gasp in pleasure, being drowned out by the kiss.

Alexander pulled away from the kiss, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Now.” He said. “I’m ready now, need you inside me.” Alexander added, his voice raspy from lust.

Magnus nodded. “Do you need prep?”

Alexander shook his head. “No.”

Magnus nodded and placed his member at Alexander’s entrance, thrusting in slowly. Alexander through his head back in pleasure. He ignored the slight uncomfortable feeling and focused on Magnus being inside of him. Magnus waited for Alexander to adjust to his full length and started thrusting slowly.

Alexander’s breath hitched in his throat and he tried to hold back the moans that tried to force their way out of his throat. He licked his lips, getting rid of the drying blood.

“Moan for me, Alexander. I want to hear.” Magnus said, his raspy voice sending waves of pleasure to Alexander’s groin.

“Ahhh, Magnus, harder. Pound me harder.”

The words were a mantra in Magnus’ head. He didn’t have to be told twice, he thrusted harder into Alexander, with a purpose; to make him feel good and to hit his prostate. Magnus’ thrusted faster and deeper hitting that bundle of nerves that made Alexander scream in pleasure.

“Again, Magnus. Hit it again, baby.” Alexander pleaded, he could feel the heat in his abdomen, syndicating that he was about to reach his orgasm. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too.” Magnus confirmed, thrusting into Alexander a few more times, hitting his prostate. Alexander’s hole tightened around Magnus’ length and he rode out his high as he came into Alexander’s sinful hole, while Alexander cum on his stomach.

Magnus fell on top of Alexander, both of them panting and still recovering from their high. “I love you,” Alexander said.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus replied, pecking the shadowhunters soft lips. Magnus rolled off of Alexander into the empty space beside him and pulled Alexander into his arms. They fell asleep without another word said, just basked in the warmth of each other’s body heat.

 


End file.
